<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Chose to be reincarnated as a Warrior Princess by Blackrockshooterstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588796">I Chose to be reincarnated as a Warrior Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrockshooterstar/pseuds/Blackrockshooterstar'>Blackrockshooterstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Baby Lucina (Fire Emblem), Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Child Lucina (Fire Emblem), Childhood Friends, Dead Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Facing the past, Forgiveness, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inner Demons, Izuku is reincarnated as Lucina, Lucina's childhood, Magic, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicide, World Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrockshooterstar/pseuds/Blackrockshooterstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuku took Katsuki's offer to commit suicide after the slime villain, not wanting to continue living as a broken shell. Naga appears before him after his death and he is reborn as the Ylissian Princess Lucina in a world much different than his past. What'll happen when Lucina returns to Japan and face her past life as a familiar enemy comes to make it even more complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom &amp; Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom &amp; My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge: Recap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Chapter is my take of Belletiger_BT's 'That Time I Got Reicarnated as A Warrior Princess' first chapter as it inspired me as well but more centered around Lucina/Izuku's confrontation with his/her past with a slightly original storyline. Check the original story before this one and give the author some love for a very interseting concept!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Izuku was tired. Very tired. He was slowly going up the stairs towards the rooftop of an abandoned building. Today was his last straw. His heart was broken in pieces thanks to All Might's words. He just wanted to end it all. He didn't want to continue living like this, continue suffering just because he was born different in a super power society. In a society where men aren't equal and a four year old would notice it quickly than everyone else in the world.</p><p>"<em>If you want a quirk so badly, throw yourself off the roof and hope you'll be born with one in your next life."</em></p><p>Kacchan's words continued to echo in his mind as he reached his destination. He went to the edge of the rooftop, looking down. He thought about his mom, he knew she would be devastated from his death but he thought it was the best for everyone. That way she would not continue to suffer because of him anymore and she would move on with her life together with his dad. He took one deep breath before he stepped off the edge.</p><p>First came a hard hit from having fallen on the hard concrete below and the pain numbing everything. After a few seconds, there was no pain.</p><p>He was finally free.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Izuku opened his eyes again, he was floating in a dark void. He wasn't surprised, he had just committed suicide after all. He had heard of souls who committed suicide don't go to heaven or hell. Izuku wondered if this was purgatory, the place between the two to be judged. It didn't matter, he was finally free from his miserable life even if he took the easy way out of it. It didn't matter.</p><p><em><strong>"You poor child."</strong></em> Ringed a powerful and yet kind voice from the darkness.</p><p>Suddenly, a woman with long green hair and gentle green eyes appeared before him. She gently took Izuku in her hands, smiling softly to him as he laid in her lap. Izuku was amazed. He could not speak or move. He felt as if he was in the presence of a beautiful goddess.</p><p><em><strong>"</strong><strong>Poor little child, you've suffered so much for something beyond your control. I can even see the many scars in your soul."</strong></em> She pointed out sadly, gently brushing away some of his green locks from his face.</p><p>"Who are you?" He asked in awe.</p><p><em><strong>"</strong><strong>I've been called by many names, I've even been called a Goddess. But you may call me Naga." </strong></em>She says, smiling. <em><strong>"It is very rare for a soul like you to come from another world and come to my realm."</strong></em> Izuku looked at her confused, what did she mean with 'a soul from another world'? <em><strong>"But I can see you're a very special soul. I am very lucky to have you, here, in my realm."</strong></em></p><p>"What do you mean, ma'am?" Izuku asked, confused.</p><p>Naga slowly explained that there were many realms outside of his own and sometimes, souls can crossover to these other realms to be reborn and maybe start a new life away from their home realms. Sometimes, even the gods themselves become interested in these crossing souls just like Izuku.</p><p>"<em><strong>I can make you be reborn in the realm which I protect. You will be able to start it all over again."</strong></em></p><p>Izuku only looked at the green haired goddess in realization. Starting over? Will he finally be able to have a quirk? Will he finally be a hero like he wanted? But what if the realm Naga was talking about had people over there who didn't have quirks? But there is a question which Izuku thought was the most important one out of all of them.</p><p>"W-Will I be happy?" He asked. Naga only looked at him with a gentle smile.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"</strong>
    <strong>Being reborn, you will start your life all over again. You will go through moments of joy, sadness, hate, love, empathy and many other emotions just like your previous life. However, unlike in your past life, you will have a family who'll truly support you and love you to the bitter end."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"T-then I accept."</p><p>Suddenly, Izuku was blinded by a strong light, Naga disappearing from view. He cried out as he felt his body was being taken away by a powerful water stream. Then everything went dark. When he opened his eyes, he felt his body was smaller but he felt so warm and unmovable. He was also wrapped in a cozy blanket. Looking up, he saw a woman. Her face was covered with sweat and she looked very tired but very happy. She had curly brown hair and gentle brown eyes of the same color while dressed in a thin white gown.</p><p>"Look Chrom, isn't she beautiful? She looks so much like you." the gentle woman said as she looked at him with happiness.</p><p>Then, Izuku looked at a man with dark blue hair and eyes coming to the woman's side, a strange mark on his right shoulder. Just like the woman, his face was full of joy and pride. His strong arms wrapped around his small body; where he felt safe and protected.</p><p>"Welcome to the world, our daughter. Our little Lucina." Izuku couldn't help but smile at what he believes to be his new name and identity. His, no, <em>her</em> new parents were overjoyed to see her smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Since she was a child, Lucina always knew she was different from the other children. How different was she? Well, she remembered everything from her past life, when she lived as Midoriya Izuku. Lucina thought her situation was very odd; she feels like she was in those old isekai novels that her past mother, Inko, used to love to read. In this medieval world, Lucina noticed something during her childhood that everyone didn't have quirks, everyone that lived here were quirkless just like how Izuku was. But, they had something much better than quirks; they had magic. Real magic that could bend the laws of physics through the use of tomes and spells.</p><p>And in her new home world, Lucina had a whole family, a father, a mother and, some time later, a little sister. Don't get her wrong, Lucina knew how much Inko loved Izuku but unlike her old mother, her new mother, Sumia, gave her all the support she needed to follow her dreams instead of apologizing over and over again for something Izuku had no power over.</p><p>Sumia was a bit clumsy. But she was very kind and an amazing mother to her children and everybody that knew her loved her the way she was. She was the one who gave Lucina her tiara, something she wore constantly as the red sneakers that Izuku always wore. She also had a natural talent to tame and calm animals. Even horses that her godfather, Frederick, could not tame was quickly quelled by Sumia.</p><p>Chrom was a very present father. For the better or worse, he was always there for his wife and children. Chrom loved Lucina very much, teaching her how to fight with swords, lances and fire arrows, teaching her about politics, laws and everything a crown princess needed to know since one day she will become the new Exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse and the next wilder of the legendary sword Falchion. A sword that had been passed down their bloodline since the day the First Exalt was given the sword in the first place, Lucina's ancestry was something she was extremely proud of having and wanted to live up to their legacy.</p><p>Cynthia was her little sister and most of the time, she needed help since Cynthia had a habit of getting herself in trouble because of her clumsiness and naiveness. But just like Lucina, Cynthia wanted to be a hero just like their parents and Lucina was helping her to reach her dreams, unlike certain people back from her original world. It felt great to have a sibling to talk to since Izuku was an only child and it was rather lonely with only a mother to be around during his childhood.</p><p>Lucina was also friends of her father's special group, the Shepherds, and their children. However, she had a close friendship with Gerome.</p><p>Gerome was the son of Cherche of the wyvern riders squad. Though being shy and using a mask to help him with his insecurities, Gerome had a great passion and love for wyverns. He even took Lucina to see some baby wyverns hatching once. Gerome's dream was to be a great wyvern rider just like his mother. Gerome was Lucina's very best friend.</p><p>Lucina also had a close relationship with Robin, her father's best friend and the kingdom's best tactician. Robin was also Lucina's mentor. It was from him Lucina learned how to fight with magic and swordplay at the same time. Lucina would have become a great tactician like her tutor but for personal reasons, Lucina decided to be a lord class fighter instead even if she would make a great tactician. Robin didn't judge her decision at all as he knew how much the little girl adored her father and was like an uncle figure to little Lucina.</p><p>Lucina's happiness soon became sorrow, angst and horror when the Fell dragon, Grima, attacked. Her parents were killed in action while protecting the kingdom. The only things left of them was the legendary sword, Falchion, and the tiara on her head. Lucina tried to awaken the sword's true powers but one of the gems of the Fire Emblem was stolen and broken. The awakening was impossible, her beloved home was doomed.</p><p>Fortunately, the dragon goddess, Naga, gave her a solution; to go back in time and stop Grima and his loyal subjects from gaining power and stopping the war before it even started. However, there was a problem: it was a one way trip. If they go back in time, they might not be able to return to their own timeline.</p><p>It was a difficult decision but Lucina was determined to stop the war and save her family and friends from death. However, she wasn't sure whether or not her shepherd group shared the same feelings as her. But to her surprise, even knowing the sacrifices they have to make, the group decided to go to the past with her anyway.</p><p>However. When they all went into the portal, they were divided by the interruption of Grima finding out about their plan and had to come to terms with it until they were reunited again. Lucina had arrived just in time to save a young Aunt Lissa from a Risen, securing that Lissa would be okay and together with her young father's group, repelled the Risen from the area. But facing her father after so many years alone to fight for what's left of her home, Lucina just wanted to run over to him to cry in happiness for being alive but with the mask over her eyes to hide her heritage to keep her identity as his daughter a secret to not change the past too much from the start.</p><p>Lucina introduced herself as 'Marth', after the Hero King she admired to give herself strength, and was surprised that they hadn't figured out that she was a woman with her poor acting. Either they could be easily dumbfounded when they were younger, or her overall appearance made them assume she was a man at first glance. After all, her clothing was more boyish in appearance and she didn't really care about looking pretty or have a more feminine frame as other women. She felt it was a nod to her previous life as Izuku, even though she buried everything about that life except her former identity and her last moments as him, though some of his personality comes through at times.</p><p>After leaving her father and the others, Lucina had taken a long moment to steady herself and after minutes of crying that she had arrived in time to save her dear aunt and help those that had protected her. Soon enough, she started to help her father and his friends from the shadows and dueled against them later on. But the most nervous moment was on the night that was supposed to be her late aunt Emmeryn's assasination, an assassin managed to destroy her mask, revealing her true appearance and her actually long blue hair visible to Chrom and Robin. She was glad that it was dark so the two didn't see the Brand in her left eye and the moment being cut short with the stopping of the assassination of Emmeryn.</p><p>It was successful and the current Exalt was saved. Lucina was left wandering around in an attempt to find her comrades but after Emmeryn was kidnapped some time later, Lucina witnessed Emmeryn falling down the cliff and sacrificing herself for her people. That moment triggered the memory of Izuku's suicide. They popped up in her head instantly and the adrenaline almost made her want to vomit from the panic and fear, almost re-feeling the short but massive pain she had felt after the fall. What's worse, the future she wanted to save was back on the path of destruction.</p><p>However, during the two years that Lucina went into hiding, she felt a sensation. That was the sign that her present self had been born, which had calmed her a bit that her existence was still there. Lucina could only hope that her present self doesn't go through the same thing that she did.</p><p>Some time later, Lucina's emotions got the better of her and blew the cover she had carefully created. When protecting her father from an enemy, Lucina had accidentally called Chrom 'father'. But she didn't regret her mistake. Chrom accepted her as his daughter much the same and Sumia did as well, though she was a bit reluctant to trust them at the start and had suspected that Chrom was cheating on her.</p><p>After being reunited somewhat, they started to do what Lucina had planned to do from the beginning. Find all the Gleamstones to complete the Fire Emblem and defeat Grima once and for all with Chrom's Falchion. On the way, Lucina was slowly reunited with Cynthia and their friends during their travels and they got to meet their own parents when they were young.</p><p>Lucina started her uncle-like relationship with Robin again, but it was almost ruined when Grima managed to control Robin's actions. He not only stole the complete Fire Emblem but Lucina found out the truth of how her version of Chrom fell in battle. Robin killed his close friend when he was possessed the second time. She knew that someone close to her father was the one who killed him but knowing it was a possessed Robin that did it, Lucina started to regret ever trusting her future mentor. However, when the pretty much alive Basilio came as well, Chrom stood up with his small wound and the three men revealed that Robin knew exactly what'll happen long before they came to the Dragon's table and devised a plan to trick Validar at his own game.</p><p>In the end, the future Grima, having taken the form of Robin, managed to revive his present self and after a hard battle, Robin sacrificed his existence to protect his friends and close ones in order to kill Grima so it would never return. In the present or the future. Naga explained to the Shepherds that Robin might return one day thanks to the close bonds he had made with all of them. On that day, everyone searched and waited for Robin's return.</p><p>Lucina was happy to see that the future was now being rewritten and in good hands, they've changed their fates together. Lucina managed to snuck inside the castle to visit her present self, knowing that Izuku had just been reborn in the present in this world as well. Wishing the best for her infant self, Lucina left without a trace except a letter to her parents and another to her infant self, words that she wanted to pass down as a message.</p><p>Since then, Lucina travels to find a new purpose as her friends slowly return to the future, merging with their new future even if they'll still have the memories of their previous life.</p><p>What Lucina didn't know was that she had to face her painful past as Izuku Midoriya soon, sooner than she was ever prepared for.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Under New Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These next two chapter will be in the OVA: Do or Die! Survival Training. Watch the episode before hand to not get spoiled.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>(Cue 'Sword Art Online</em>
  <em>: Alicization - War of Underworld Opening 2', Anima by ReoNa. Found on Youtube.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tamashii no iro wa Nani iro desu ka?</em>
</p><p>(The opening begins inside an almost empty classroom, every desk is gone except one desk with Izuku sitting by it. He was doing something before looking up curiously and shed a tear.)</p><p>
  <em>Music Plays</em>
</p><p>(A few shots of a few characters standing with their backs at Izuku in a gray area while the camera rotates slowly in different directions. First Inko, whose green shadow moved over Izuku but slowly opened her eyes at the last second. Next was Katsuki, whose red shadow did the same but he opened his eyes at the same time as the camera moved by. Last was All Might, in his true form, moving by Izuku and the hero looked down ashamed at the ground. Lastly, Lucina appears behind Izuku in astral form and hugs the defeated boy gently with a small smile. The title card appeared on screen as green lightning danced around the screen.)</p><p>
  <em>Mou isso oreta mama de. Suteru hodo nigedasu hodo. Tsuyokunai yo hora</em>
</p><p>(The scene changes to a blue butterfly with a light trail following it as it flies around Mustafu before going into a portal to Ylisstol, flying towards the castle and to a window before flying off to another direction. Looking out the window is a young Lucina, who had been reading a book by the window.)</p><p>
  <em>Mou ichido kodou takanaru. Nani ga tadashii ka nante. Wakaranai kedo</em>
</p><p>(The scene then changes to Chrom standing in the Ylissian throne room together with Sumia and Cynthia at his side. The camera zooms out to show the rest of the Shepherds in the room with their children together with the beat. The screen cuts to a cloaked Robin, who takes off his hood before smiling sadly at the camera and quickly fades away into nothing.)</p><p>
  <em>Katachi no nai mono bakari ga. Taisetsu ni natte yuku (Found them truly)</em>
</p><p>(The scene then changes to Katsuki in his U.A school uniform standing by a grave as he looks at it in guilt. The scene changes with Izuku standing with his back at Katsuki's a few meters away, their silhouettes merging in the background which shows their memories of each other till the slime villain. Izuku then dissipates into butterflies and the background shatters like glass, three shards stop for a second each to show other memories. The first of Izuku and All Might on the rooftop, the second of him meeting Naga and the last of Lucina with her parents.)</p><p>
  <em>Kazaranai kotoba dake ga. Tsuyoku musubareteru</em>
</p><p>(The next scene shows Izuku slowly sinking through a water surface and eventually goes under water. The camera zooms at his eyes closing as he sinks faster in the water. Images flash on the screen. One of the destroyed future, another of All Might moving into his iconic pose and Naga, who holds a green orb which a drop falls down from it onto the ground below.)</p><p>
  <em>Mata tsumazuite korogatte Sore demo kudakenai Tamashii no iro wa. Nani iro desu ka?</em>
</p><p>(The scene then changes to underneath Izuku in the water as light clears away the water from around him. The camera switches to a look at Izuku's legs as butterflies shed off Izuku's body, transforming him into Lucina. The camera follows the same process going from his right hand, passing his chest to his left hand. The camera zooms out to show the same thing happening to Izuku's face, Lucina's long blue hair growing out as she moves her head closer to the camera as she opens her blue eyes with a confident smile.)</p><p>
  <em>Tada kizutsuite tsuyogatte Sore demo mitsuketai yo Tamashii no katachi tashikameteru</em>
</p><p>(The scene switches to some of the Class 1-A in their hero costumes showing off some of their Quirks to the camera. The next shows Katsuki in his hero costume using his explosions to fend off some Risen with a devilish smile on his face. The next scene shows Katsuki defeated on the ground, looking concerned at the direction the wind was coming from. The scene changes once again to Lucina standing in front of the camera with Falchion drawn, she looks over her shoulder with a smile.)</p><p>
  <em>Zutto o... o... o… Zutto o... o... o...</em>
</p><p>(The camera switches to a big shadowy figure before shifting to Lucina surrounded by a blue aura, she charges at the figure with an astral Izuku appearing next to her for a second. By her side are Chrom and Robin as they attack the shadow, first Robin with a Thoron spell, then Chrom with heavy slashes and lastly Lucina, who had jumped into the air and Falchion covered with green lightning as she prepares to slash at the camera. The camera zooms into her left eye as she brings down Falchion. The scene cuts abruptly to a picture of Lucina and Katsuki lying on a field of grass next to each other, Falchion resting in its sheath next to its wielder and Lucina wasn't wearing her cape or shoulder pads while Katsuki was wearing his casual clothing. Both were sleeping but with different expressions, Lucina bore a smile while Katsuki had his hands behind his head with a frown on his face. Lucina's broken mask laying in between them.)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The clash of blades was heard in a forest far from Ylisse. Grunting and screams of pain were heard as Lucina cut down another bandit with her parallel Falchion, the bandits had attacked her while traveling to find a place to rest before paying a small visit to her parents. The bandits thought she was an easy prey but after hitting one of them down with just a few kicks showed how much they actually bothered to take precaution that she wasn't just a defenseless looking noble with a sword. The fight broke out when Lucina drew her sword and the bandits realized she knew how to fight, losing terribly to the time travelling princess and her experience as a swordswoman. The remaining bandits could just growl in anger as they saw another comrade fall down dead from a well pointed strike from Lucina, her eyes staring at the bandits with an unimpressed look.</p><p>"You truly don't know who you're up against." Lucina pointed out bored, wanting to continue her journey and see her parents. "Just because I'm a woman and alone, you clearly mistook me for being a defenseless maiden."</p><p>A bandit growled, "Just who is this chick anyway!"</p><p>Lucina took her stance, twirling the sword in her hand, preparing for the battle up ahead. The bandits all charged at her in anger, somehow, they didn't bother to look her in her eyes where her Brand was located in her left eye. One look at it and they'll know that she was royalty but they seem too enraged to notice it, like someone she once knew. With each strike countered with Falchion, one more bandit was struck down. A few of them were too scared to even consider fighting her, fleeing in fear and too scared to accept death. When there were only two bandits left, Lucina felt something pierce her shoulder and grunted in pain. An arrow had latched itself into her shoulder.</p><p><em>'</em><em>An archer?!'</em> Lucina exclaimed in her head as she dodged another arrow coming her way, <em>'Gods! I need to finish this quickly and find them before they finish me off.'</em></p><p>Because of the arrow stuck in her shoulder, Lucina had it a little harder to block but she got to thank her over ten years experience with fighting the Risen to continue fighting even if she was injured. However, during her struggle with the last few bandits and only one working arm, they had managed to injure her by slashing a wound in her side when trying to charge at them. In the end, Lucina managed to defeat the two bandits that she was fighting and sheathed Falchion back in its scabbard. She was carefully listening around her for the archer preparing another shot, hearing the string of the bow tightening, Lucina quickly picked up a lance from the ground with her foot and threw the lance in the direction she guessed the sneaky archer hid themselves. The lance hit its target in the chest and the body fell with a thump farther away from her, the shaft sticking up from one of the bushes close by.</p><p>Lucina panted with a small smile before groaning in pain, stumbling over to a tree nearby and fell to her knees. The adrenaline from the fight that had dulled the pain was disappearing, the pain spreading more into her body. She didn't have any vulanaries or any other healing potions on her since she didn't expect that bandits would attack her nor anyone else since she had the Brand. Lucina looked at the peaceful blue sky with a grateful but sad look.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Mother… Father… Cynthia…" Lucina apologized, "Looks like… I won't be coming home soon." <em>'At least, I've lived an incredible life despite what happened. Uncle Robin… I hope when you return, you'll live the life you wanted without a worry in the world.'</em> The time traveler slowly closed her eyes, accepting if she would die.</p><p><em><b>"</b></em><em><strong>Lucina."</strong></em> A familiar celestial voice ringed in her ears. Opening her eyes again, Lucina was in the same black void she was in all those years ago. Her head was lying in the lap of Naga, the powerful Divine dragon, almost recreating what had happened when they first met. <em><strong>"Hello, my old friend."</strong></em></p><p>"Lady Naga...?" Lucina asks in confusion.</p><p><em><b>"</b></em><em><strong>Your time is not over just yet. The hardships you've faced would break any spirit, however, your unwavering courage and ability to gain the trust of those around you has taught you about leadership, the never ending bonds between friends and love that transcend the passage of time itself."</strong></em> Naga smiled gently at the blue haired woman in her lap, <em><strong>"I will send you to somewhere else, where you can get immediate aid. However, where I'll send you is something familiar that is not Ylisse nor your world."</strong></em></p><p>"Then where…?" Naga placed her hands over Lucina's eyes.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <strong>You shall be tested for whether or not you've grown to accept the mistakes of the past. Whether or not you've completed it, is up to you. Just know that I feel sorry for doing this to you, my friend."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lucina opened her eyes once again, unknowingly having closed them somehow, and noticed she was sitting in the same position as in the forest. She looked around to see a strange sight. Stone walls with shuttered metal doors around her, almost looking like stores but without people and windows. However, it was dark around her that she had trouble seeing further away.</p><p>"Where… am I?" Lucina thought out loud, forcing herself to stand up with the help of the wall. "Come on, Lucina. You can do this."</p><p>Lucina stumbled as she walked and could only hope that someone would find her, as well them being good people. She was used to pain but suffering through blood loss was another story. Lucina needed help and fast before she went unconscious, she was already a little dizzy but she hoped to make it. Suddenly, a white light from afar blinded her and immediately placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.</p><p>Just then, Lucina heard a young man's voice say, "what are you doing here? This a Class 1-A only exercise!"</p><p>"Iida-san, you might lower your flashlight a bit." A polite girl's voice replied, "You're probably blinding her with it."</p><p>"O-oh, right!" The young man called Iida agreed and lowered the light for Lucina to see the two that had found her. The one holding the flashlight was dressed in white armor from head to toe. The girl next to him was showing a lot of skin with a red garment covering most of her torso, her hair in a ponytail behind her head. "State your name, class and course."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Lucina asked in caution.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground shook violently. This shocked all three of them and Lucina had trouble keeping her balance, but she managed to stay strong. The ceiling started to crack and was starting to fall down on the girl and Lucina watched this happen, if she didn't act now that girl will be buried alive.</p><p>"Look out!" Lucina yelled as she suddenly had her strength come back and ran towards the girl, pushing her away from the rumble.</p><p>The girl was shocked at the princess' action and the two rolled around. However, as soon as they stopped, Lucina hit her head into a wall and everything was ringing in her ears. The blue haired girl forced herself up a bit and noticed that the girl she saved was sitting up by herself, uninjured.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Lucina managed to say.</p><p>"Yes! I'm alright thanks to you." The girl replied with a grateful smile.</p><p>Lucina sighed in relief, "Thank… the Gods…" Lucina couldn't finish as everything suddenly turned black and blank in her head. The girl watches as Lucina collapses in front of her, she had just saved her life despite not knowing them. Iida noticed this and ran over to them.</p><p>"Yaoyorozu-kun, are the two of you alright?" He asked worried.</p><p>"I'm fine, but I can't say the same for her." Yaoyorozu answered before turning to the unfamiliar girl with them, "Hey, can you hear me?" She was about to shake her but as soon as her hand touched Lucina's shoulder, Yaoyorozu felt something wet and immediately knew what it was. "Iida-san, give me some light."</p><p>"S-sure." The armored man replied and took out the flashlight again. They gasped at what they saw. An arrow was sticking out of her left shoulder and a small pool of blood starting to shape underneath her, although very slowly. "We need to get her to Recovery Girl as fast as possible."</p><p>"However, all we can do now is to perform First Aid until we get some help out of here. Iida-san, we need to move her a bit so we can get the arrow out of her shoulder. I'll create some bandages."</p><p>Yaoyorozu's skin on her arm started to glow a pink and blue glow and a couple rolls of bandages appeared before falling down on the ground. Iida moved the girl gently away from the wall and proceeded to take out the arrow, having taken off his helmet to show his short dark blue hair and eyes. As he gently tries to pull the arrow out, Lucina groans subconsciously in discomfort as her body tenses in pain. She eventually calmed down when Iida got out the arrow and the two began to remove some of her clothing to get to her wounds, much to Iida's embarrassment which made Yaoyorozu to finish it up and put her clothes back on. They used a rock from the debris to keep Lucina's bandaged head up.</p><p>"Such unusual clothing." Yaoyorozu pointed out. "I don't think she's in the Hero course but that outfit looks a lot like a hero costume to me."</p><p>"Most likely, but this arrow bothers me." Yaoyorozu looked up at him from the injured girl's body to her friend, who was staring at the arrow in his hand. "This arrow… it isn't made from a Quirk. It's too well made by hand and seems old in a way. Whoever this girl is, her Quirk might have saved her life if it is teleportation. But right now, we need to get out of her. I don't think that the earthquake was a natural occurrence."</p><p>Lucina moaned in discomfort once again, getting the two's attention. They looked at her worried, she needed to get medical attention fast before her injuries got worse. Especially the hit on her head. The only problem was getting out from the rumble in the corridors. They could only hope someone was on the same floor as them right now.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to U.A. High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Cue Openning)</em>
</p><p>The Hero course's Class 1-A of U.A High School had a lot of work ahead of them. Ever since the start of term, there was always something happening and in most cases, it wasn't good. Villains had been attacking their school twice now, mostly whenever Class 1-A was around. The latest attack was during their summer camp training for the Provincial License Exam which would let them do hero work legally during internships coming up. The attack was planned by the League of Villains to capture a student by the name of Bakugo Katsuki.</p><p>After the rescue from the villains' headquarters and the last battle of All Might's career, U.A moved their students to their new dormitories that they had built for the students' safety. Since then, Class 1-A has undergone harsh training for the exam and work on their special moves and other important things for the exam.</p><p>Today was a rescue training exercise. The class was put into two teams, A and B. Team A consisted of Bakugo Katsuki, Todoroki Shoto, Iida Tenya, Uraraka Ochaco, Asui Tsuyu, Kaminari Denki, Kirishima Eijiro, Tokoyami Fumikage and Momo. The rest of the class made up Team B. Both teams had different circumstances but the same goal at hand.</p><p>Team A was in Ground Beta for their mission. A fire had started in an underground mall and almost everyone was evacuated two hours prior, one person was still inside. The emergency power was still on, however, the relay station was out of function which meant that there was no way to communicate from a distance through their phones. Once they recapped the situation and discussed how to continue, Bakugo already left them to do everything on his own, much to his classmates' annoyance. But thankfully, Kirishima and Kaminari decided to go with him just in case to make sure he doesn't go overboard. The rest split up into a pair of two. Uraraka with Asui, Todoroki with Tokoyami and Yaoyorozu with Iida.</p><p>Uraraka and Asui were the last pair to enter the shopping mall and had just begun their search when the shaking occured, causing the floor to crumble underneath them and fall further down in the mall. Uraraka used her Quirk on herself as she almost hit a pile of rubble underneath her and sighed in herself before releasing herself from being weightless, landing steadily on the pile and looking around to find her friend.</p><p>"Tsu-chan! Are you okay?" Uraraka called out among the darkness.</p><p>"I'm here, Ochaco-chan." The frog girl replied as she appeared next to her friend, not surprising her one bit.</p><p>"Tsu-chan! You're okay!" Uraraka said in relief, "I'm so glad!"</p><p>"But it looks like our situation isn't very good." Asui pointed out as she took out her phone to switch on the flashlight to look around the area. "All the exits and entrances to this floor are blocked by debris. And look at the ceiling..." She pointed her phone to the ceiling and they both saw that the hole they fell down was covered with debris.</p><p>"Then we have to find a way out of here, right?" Uraraka asked, "Too bad that Tokoyami-kun or Bakugo-kun isn't with us, they would have probably blasted ourselves out of here."</p><p>"They can't do that even if they were here, Ochaco-chan." Asui said, and Uraraka looked at her confused before the frog girl placed a hand next to her ear, "Listen carefully." The gravity hero did the same as her friend and in the distance, crumbling was heard which showed how unstable the underground building really was.</p><p>"This sound…" Uraraka realized.</p><p>"Yes. If we were to remove debris forcibly, then we might cause even more to collapse."</p><p>"So we just have to remove them one by one, I'll use my Quirk to make it easier."</p><p>"Are you sure, Ochaco-chan?"</p><p>"Yeah, just leave it to me!" The two then heard something else echoing in the distance, a voice they recognized.</p><p>"Is anyone there?" The voice of Yaoyorozu called out.</p><p>"Tsu-chan, that voice just now…" Uraraka pointed out and Asui nodded in agreement.</p><p>"It's Momo-chan." Tsu replied.</p><p>"Hello? Is anyone there?" Yaoyorozu yelled in distress. "We have an injured person over here!" The girls gasped at this, someone must have gotten injured during the shaking earlier and Iida was with her too.</p><p>"It sounds like it's coming from there." Asui replied pointing at the direction where it comes from.</p><p>"Yaomomo! It's Uraraka, Tsu-chan is here too!" Uraraka called back. "We'll be there soon!"</p><p>"Uraraka-san! Thank you!" Yaoyorozu replied in relief, looking back at the injured girl on the ground with Iida sitting next to her to observe her behavior.</p><p>"Yaoyorozu-kun, perhaps you should create some glue to keep the structure from collapsing while they remove the blockage in here." Iida suggested.</p><p>"Great idea!" Yaoyorozu agreed and instantly began to create it as they heard Uraraka's Quirk was used on the other side. It took a while and every second mattered, the girl had been unconscious for a while which wasn't a good sign. Soon, a hole to the other side allowed Yaoyorozu to see her classmates on the other side, "Everyone!"</p><p>Once the hole got bigger, Uraraka and Asui made their way to the other side and were surprised. Not only was Iida perfectly fine but on the ground was a girl, injured and unmoving as she was lying on the ground next to the class president. Despite the situation, Uraraka couldn't help but admire the girl's beauty. Looked to be about their age, if not a few years older, with long blue hair and dressed in almost all blue like her hair. The only exception was the inside of her cape which was red and seemingly the blood on the right side of her abdomen. On her head was a diadem made of gold and strangely, a sword attached to her waist belt on the left side.</p><p>"What happened here, ribbit?" Asui asked as they walked over to the two on the ground with Yaoyorozu.</p><p>"Well, me and Yaoyorozu-kun were just doing our task to search for the training dummy for the exercise. However, this girl was walking in our direction and seemed to be very agitated upon the encounter." Iida explained slowly to the two.</p><p>Yaoyorozu continued, "During the collapse, she protected me from falling debris despite her injuries… She hit her head hard, too, but she was conscious enough to ask me if I was okay before collapsing. She's been unconscious ever since and seems stable. We also administered first aid to the injuries in her shoulder and abdomen as well her head." Suddenly, the girl started to groan in pain and made everyone alert.</p><p>"Hey, can you hear us?!" Iida called out.</p><p>"Please, hang in there." Uraraka pleaded in worry as Asui ribbed next to her.</p><p>The girl took a sharp breath before letting out, "No… Father… Mother… Robin. I c-can't… lose you. N-not… again…!" The group could only look at her sadly.</p><p>"Something bad must have happened to her." Yaoyorozu pointed out worried.</p><p>"Poor girl." Uraraka mumbled in sympathy, taking the girl's hand in her own in an attempt to calm the girl down.</p><p>"Let's get her somewhere safe, quickly." Asui told them.</p><p>"But how…?" Uraraka asked worried.</p><p>"It would take hours to move each piece of debris individually to get to the surface..." Yaoyorozu pointed out in concern.</p><p>The group took a second to think about a solution to the problem until Iida spoke up, "The elevator lobby! Hopefully they haven't been damaged during the collapse and it might lead all the way up to the first floor."</p><p>"That might be our only option." Yaoyorozu agreed and they started working immediately.</p><p>Yaoyorozu used her Quirk to create a stretcher for transporting the girl while Uraraka used her Quirk to make her weightless to make it easier to move her without injuring her even more. Asui helped strapped the girl to the stretcher and Yaoyorozu had made a head support to make sure the girl's head injury didn't get worse during transportation. Once it was done and the girl was secured, the group began to dig with the help of Uraraka's Quirk to make it easier to remove the pieces of debris to get to the elevators with hope that they weren't destroyed. However, when Yaoyorozu checked the hologram map of the place to look at how close they were, Uraraka started to get sick from the overuse of her Quirk but said the school motto and told them she was determined to save the girl.</p><p>Suddenly, another shaking started to occur around them and some of the ceiling started to crumble down once again. It stopped at once when the lights came back on, much to everyone's shock. However, they took it to their advantage to continue digging towards the elevator lobby. It didn't take that much time to reach the lobby and Yaoyorozu made a crowbar in an attempt to open the elevator doors. With the strength of everyone, they managed to open the doors fully and Iida looked inside to see light up above.</p><p>"Sunlight is coming from above." Iida confirmed to the girls. "We should be able to escape from here."</p><p>"We can get to the surface from here." Uraraka pointed out but Yaoyorozu took out the hologram map and activated it to look through it.</p><p>"Looking at the structure of the building, the elevators only go up to floor B1." Yaoyorozu told them.</p><p>"Then, why was there sunlight…?" Uraraka asked in confusion.</p><p>"Maybe the part on the surface also collapsed, letting the sunlight reach here." Asui theorized to her friends.</p><p>"That would be good news for us." Yaoyorozu pointed out.</p><p>"Yes." Asui agreed. "As long as we have Uraraka-kun's Quirk, we definitely get to the surface in no time."</p><p>"All right. I'll make everyone float and-"</p><p>Iida cut her off, "Wait, Uraraka-kun! Yaoyorozu-kun, once you get to the top floor, can you make a rope ladder down?"</p><p>"Huh? Sure, I can do that." Yaoyorozu answered.</p><p>"What are you going to do, Iida-chan?" Asui asked in confusion.</p><p>"As 1-A's class president, I have to make sure our classmates make it out all right and help those that are injured." Iida replied seriously. "The three of you should prioritize getting the girl to Recovery Girl as quickly as possible." The girls nodded in agreement even though they were worried.</p><p>Uraraka used her Quirk once again on herself and the other two while Iida helped move the stretcher to the girls at a slow pace into the elevator shaft. Despite being weightless, they all had to be careful not to do anything drastic to worsen the blue haired girl's state.</p><p>"Yaoyorozu-kun, report to the teachers what has occured." Iida commanded.</p><p>"Yes, of course!" Yaoyorozu replied as they started to float up the shaft.</p><p>"Be careful, Iida-chan." Asui told the armored student.</p><p>"Iida-kun, if it starts to get too dangerous-" Uraraka began to say.</p><p>"I appreciate your concern, Uraraka-kun." Iida replied. "You just focus on your goal while I find our classmates." As soon as they were done, Iida ran to find his friends and allies.</p><p>The journey up to floor B1 was a long one but it felt fast considering the circumstances. They wanted to get the girl to safety and find out what has happened to her. Once close enough, Uraraka floated over them to force the doors to open with her bare hands with all the strength she could muster and it worked. The metal doors opened and Uraraka used her feet to open it wide enough for all of them to get out, Ochaco floated ahead to look around as Yaoyorozu and Asui took care of the girl.</p><p>"We can get to the surface from there!" Uraraka announced to the other two as light was streaming down from above.</p><p>"Uraraka-san, get her to the nurse's office right away." Yaoyorozu said, taking the leader role at the moment. "Asui-san, please go with them and report to Aizawa-sensei. I will return and make the rope ladder-"</p><p>"Are you the only ones who were able to escape?" A gruff voice echoed around them which the trio could easily recognize and looked down to see their homeroom teacher on the ground below them together with Recovery Girl.</p><p>"Aizawa-sensei?!" Uraraka exclaimed in shock.</p><p>The teachers followed them up to the surface and the girls carefully placed their feet on the ground, Yaoyorozu and Asui placed the girl down just as the gravity Quirk user released its hold. Recovery Girl walked over to the stretcher only to be shocked over who was there and noticed the injuries.</p><p>"Aizawa!" The erasure hero goes to them himself and glares at the unconscious girl on the stretcher, mostly on the sword by her side.</p><p>"Me and Iida-san found her walking around underground, already injured but saved me when the shaking started." Yaoyorozu quickly explained as Recovery Girl checked on her state. "We thought that you knew who she was."</p><p>"She got a pulse." Recovery Girl announced and proceeded to use her Quirk to close the wounds.</p><p>"I'm afraid to say that this girl isn't a student of U.A." Aizawa told them, much to their shock. "You should have been more careful down there. You've done good in getting her here but you should have helped your comrades, I won't help you during this exercise."</p><p>"You've not going to save them…?" Uraraka asked, "What do you mean, Aizawa-sensei?!"</p><p>"Could the collapse of the underground mall be…" Asui realized.</p><p>"An accident within expectations." Aizawa answered. "Just so you know, if you can't get past a crisis like this, you're not likely to pass the provisional licensing exam, either."</p><p>Uraraka spoke up, "But that girl was injured, what if our friends might be injured and can't move down there…"</p><p>"In that case, they won't be heroes anymore." Eraserhead replied seriously. "They'll need rescuing. Who will save them?"</p><p>"I'll get the rope ladder ready!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed as she ran toward the underground mall again, Uraraka and Asui soon followed her to help. Aizawa sighed as Recovery Girl walked up next to him.</p><p>"Don't you think you're going a little overboard?" She asked the teacher.</p><p>"I've made arrangements to deal with the worst if it happens." Aizawa answered before glancing at their uninvited guest. "What about the girl?"</p><p>The two walked over to her as Recovery Girl replied, "She'll be alright. Her stamina outstands me, her wounds almost all healed up at once by the time I stopped and she's unconscious at that. Her body must be used to a similar method somehow."</p><p>"Can she be moved without the stretcher?"</p><p>"Huh? Yes, she can but what'll you do with her?" Aizawa got down and placed his hands under her legs and behind her back to carry her in his arms. The girl moaned unconsciously as the pro hero lifted her up in his arms.</p><p>"Look after the students, I'll take our mysterious 'guest' to the nurse's office and explain to Nezu about what happened."</p><p>Before the old woman could answer, Aizawa walked away with the girl towards the school building. However, he couldn't help but stare at the blue haired girl with a look of fascination. Something about her made him feel that somehow.</p><p>'<em>This girl… She didn't hesitate to save Yaoyorozu from her explanation. She was already terribly injured and yet, risked her life to save a stranger.'</em> Aizawa thought as he was close to the main building. <em>'The sword drives me in a different direction. We just have to hope she isn't a villain once she wakes up.'</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Lucina: 3 years old.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>It has been three years since Lucina was born in this world and had to adjust as it went by, fortunately, she had locked away her memories of her past life until she was old enough to talk and walk on her own to relive the life of an infant. Also to adjust that she was now a girl from living as a boy for fourteen years. Chrom had been busy thanks to an invasion from a neighboring country and Regna Ferox, a kingdom from the north, requested aid to deal with the issue.</p><p>Right now, Lucina was with Sumia in the garden, making flower crowns to pass the time. The mother had recently gotten pregnant again so Lucina was going to be a big sister soon, which was a big change for her. Lucina concentrated hard as she tried to make her flower crown and once the last flower was put into place, Lucina smiled brightly at the finished product.</p><p>"Mommy, look!" Lucina cheered excited and Sumia smiled when the little girl showed the flower crown.</p><p>"Great job, Lucina!" Sumia replied. "It's beautiful."</p><p>"It's yours, mommy." Lucina said as she stood up from the ground and Sumia lowered her head to let her daughter put it on her head. Lucina giggled at this and Sumia put a flower crown of her own on the little girl's head, causing her to laugh even more and hugged her mother in pure happiness.</p><p>"Now we match, my little Lucy." Sumia declared before starting to tickle Lucina, who laughed so much that tears appeared.</p><p>"S-stop it! M-mommy!" Lucina laughed and the queen just chuckled as she finally stopped to let her daughter catch her breath.</p><p>"Lady Sumia." Mother and daughter looked up to see Frederick coming to them, without his massive armor he usually wore and showed his butler uniform.</p><p>"Hello, Frederick." Sumia greeted.</p><p>"Hi, Uncle Frederick!" Lucina greeted with a big smile. It wasn't often that Frederick would smile which everyone got used to since he took his job as Chrom's retainer seriously.</p><p>"I came to inform you that Lord Robin has returned from his travels." Frederick told the woman, who smiled big in excitement. "He is on his way to Chrom as we speak."</p><p>"Lucina." The blue haired girl looked at her mother confused. "Wanna meet daddy's best friend?" Lucina just tilted her head in curiosity, she never knew her father had a best friend, only close companions with the members of the Shepherds she'd seen around the castle.</p><p>Leaving the flower crowns to Frederick, Lucina held Sumia's hand as they walked the hallways toward the great hall where Chrom was at the moment, but Lucina couldn't help but feel nervous to meet someone who was so close to her father. She understood that her parents were really close as was her father's sister, Lissa. Aunt Lissa would babysit her whenever her parents had much to do and Owain would always play with her.</p><p>Owain was Lucina's cousin and one very fun person to be around. Despite being a year apart, Lucina would tell him about heroes and their deeds just for fun which he was always excited to hear. Whenever he wanted to know where she got those stories, Lucina would only say that they were her own imagination. He too bore the Brand of the Exalt but unlike her with her left eye and on Chrom's right shoulder, Owain's was on the middle of his right arm and an heir to the throne if anything would happen to her and her new sibling.</p><p>When they arrived at the great hall, Lucina saw her father chatting very friendly with a man dressed in an unusual dark purple robe with three purple eyes on each sleeve. Short white hair and steal gray eyes showing a lot of wisdom. The two men laughed at something and Lucina quickly grabbed her mother's dress to hide behind her, not wanting to greet the man next to Chrom.</p><p>"...You surely had an adventure, Robin." Chrom pointed out. "I've been quite busy ever since you left."</p><p>"I completely understand, Chrom." The man called Robin replied. "Being Exalt must have been very hard for you considering the circumstances."</p><p>"Yes, it has…" Chrom said sadly but then smiled, "However, being Exalt was only one of the struggles I had to deal with these past few years." Robin raised an eyebrow at this.</p><p>"Hello there, Robin." Sumia greeted, getting their attention. "It's been some time."</p><p>"Greetings, Queen Sumia." Robin greeted as he bowed.</p><p>"There is no need for formalities, we're friends after all." Sumia replied in a slight embarrassment. It was then when Robin noticed the shy little girl next to the Queen.</p><p>"Who is this little one?" Robin asked curiously as he got down on one knee in front of her. Lucina tried to hide herself in Sumia's dress. "My name's Robin, head tactician of Ylisse and a member of the Shepherds. May I know your name?"</p><p>"Come on. Introduce yourself." Sumia encouraged her and patted on her head a bit.</p><p>"L-Lucina." The princess replied nervously.</p><p>"Lucina…" Robin repeated, "It's a beautiful name for one such as yourself. Did you know that some butterflies share the same name as you?" Lucina shook her head slightly.</p><p>"Sorry, she's a bit shy when it comes to new people." Sumia told him and made the tactician think a bit.</p><p>"I might have something that she would enjoy." Robin declared and took out a tome from inside his robe before opening it.</p><p>This caught Lucina's attention a bit as the only times she had seen someone use magic was from Ricken and Miriel on occasion whenever they had time. The white haired man waved his left hand over the pages, pouring mana into it and butterflies came flying out of its pages. Lucina gasped in wonder, she knew some Quirks could do something like that but seeing someone using magic like that was amazing. Letting go of Sumia's dress, Lucina jumped around giggling at the swarm of butterflies around her. The grown ups couldn't help but smile at the girl's excitement, one of the magic butterflies landed on Lucina's nose and she giggled as it felt funny to have the beautiful insect on her nose before it disappeared into glitter.</p><p>"It was so cool! Do it again! Do it again!" Lucina exclaimed excitedly. Robin chuckled before looking at the little girl's smile before he noticed something.</p><p>"Your eye… it has the Brand of The Exalt." Robin pointed out confused before slowly turning into complete shock, quickly standing up to look at Chrom, "When were you going to tell me about this?!" Chrom just chuckled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>"By the time we found out Sumia was pregnant, you were already gone and since we didn't know where you went, we couldn't send you a letter to tell you either." The Exalt explained shortly.</p><p>"Cordelia managed to send me letters while I was away and she's my wife." Robin said as a matter of fact, making the father go stiff.</p><p>"Daddy forgot!" Lucina teased with a grin.</p><p>"Come here, you little…" Chrom said with a smug smile before chasing after his daughter, who laughed as she ran around and laughed even more when she was picked up into his arms, carrying her on one arm. "I got you." Suddenly, Chrom hissed in pain, worrying all three present in the room.</p><p>"You okay, daddy?" Lucina asked worried, it wasn't often she saw her father in pain and never knew why.</p><p>Chrom nodded, "I'm alright, princess. It's just an old battle injury acting up again."</p><p>"Love, you need to be careful." Sumia told her husband and walked over to kiss his cheek.</p><p>"I know." The father responded. "Sorry for worrying you all." Robin sighed in relief.</p><p>"Sumia." Robin said and got her attention, "I'll make sure he comes out of the invasion unscaved like I always do."</p><p>The brown haired woman smiled gently at the tactician, "Thank you, Robin."</p><p>"Daddy?" Lucina asked.</p><p>"Yes, Lucina." Chrom answered.</p><p>"When I'm old enough, do you think Uncle Robin can teach me magic?" This question surprised the three quite the bit, especially Robin for being called uncle out of the blue.</p><p>Sumia spoke up for the other two, "How come, sweety?"</p><p>"I wanna be strong like daddy, to protect you." The reincarnated girl replied. "If I'm able to use magic, I'll be able to help more. I wanna fight like you, I wanna be like Marth and fight evil. I'm not scared of fighting back." The two men laughed as Sumia looked at her daughter shocked.</p><p>"You've got your father's spirit, I can tell that much." Robin pointed out once he calmed down. "However, I'll be happy to teach you what I know. But it'll require a lot of studying and hard work for your part." Lucina nodded in determination, this was no different from being a student in a junior high school going to high school. She's already worked so hard and this was something she was excited to learn, she wanted to be a great warrior and queen in the future.</p><p>"Especially when it comes to sword practice, we still don't know if you're one of Falchion's chosen ones." Chrom told the little girl on his arm. "You'll be working very hard once we return. Will you protect your mother and sibling while we're away?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Lucina replied with a smile.</p><p>Robin walked over to the child and patted her on the head as he said, "You'll become an incredible woman when you grow up. I can just imagine it. It'll be an honor to be called your uncle, Lucina."</p><p>Lucina just smiled. She was excited to be taught magic by Robin, even if they just met. Having met him and her sibling coming in a few months, her family has gotten even bigger already. She truly loved her new life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lucina groaned. She didn't know how long she'd been unconscious for but now, instead of the hard floor she collapsed on, it felt as though she was in a warm soft bed. It was a strange change. Opening her eyes, Lucina was a bit blinded by the white ceiling above her, blinking to adjust the light of where she was.</p><p>'<em>Where am I?'</em> Lucina thought drowsy as she placed a hand on her head, "What happened...?"</p><p>The foreseer slowly sat up in the bed and took her time to look around the room. First she was confused over the strange interior until she noticed something attached to her left arm, a slim tube attached to a needle in her arm and following the tube to a bag containing a clear liquid hanging on a hook on a stand next to her bed.</p><p>'<em>What's this…? Wait. Is this… an IV drop?'</em> Lucina was confused before she realized in panic, quickly looking at the computer and the multiple health posters. Eventually, Lucina placed her head in her hands in complete denial. <em>'No. No. No! I can't be where I think I am! I can't be back in Japan!'</em></p><p>A massive headache started to build as memories of her terrible childhood as Izuku flew to the surface, it had been such a long time since she forced herself to lock every single memory. Lucina took in a deep breath to not only try to calm herself, but also block the memories again from torturing her from inside out. She preferred the memories of the ruined future of Ylisse than her memories of her past life, despite the former supposed to be a lot worse than being pushed to commit suicide. The Ylissian princess stiffened when she heard the door opening, turning her head to see a very short old lady and a gruffy man with long black hair wearing mostly black clothing.</p><p>"I see you're finally awake, young lady." The little old lady pointed out as she walked over to Lucina, taking out the needle from her arm and placing a band aid on the spot where it came out of. "You gave us quite the shock when our students found you."</p><p>"I beg your pardon, but do you mind telling where I am?" Lucina asked as kindly as she could but it still got the two shocked.</p><p>"You're in the U.A. High School, Mustafu, Japan." The black haired man answered.</p><p><em>'Great. I'm not only back in Japan, but also in the best hero school that has existed.'</em> Lucina groaned in her head, <em>'Someone, kill me now.'</em> "I'm sorry, I'm afraid that I don't know what that is."</p><p>The man shook his head before asking, "Who are you exactly?"</p><p>"My apologies." The princess apologized before clearing her throat, "My name is Lucina, I hail from the Halidom of Ylisse."</p><p>"'Halidom of Ylisse'?" The man repeated, "I'm starting to think that blow to your head might have damaged your brain."</p><p>"No! I'm speaking the truth." Lucina defended herself, trying to show him Falchion as proof. However, she noticed she was only in her undergarments with none of her belongings. Even her precious tiara wasn't on her head anymore, causing her to panic. "Where are my belongings?!"</p><p>"We confiscated them." The man replied seriously. "Your clothes are getting repaired by a support company. Your sword, however, I don't know." Lucina gently touched the place where her tiara used to be, it felt wrong to not have it on her head.</p><p>"Here." The little lady said as she sat in her chair, having opened a drawer in her desk and presented the gold tiara in her gloved hand. "I had to take it off to check your head earlier." Lucina smiled gratefully as she took off the blanket to sit on the edge of the bed and took the tiara back.</p><p>"Thank you so much!" The princess thanked her, looking at it thoroughly before putting it back on her head. "It's really important to me. My mother gave this tiara to me. May I know your name, miss?"</p><p>"I'm Recovery Girl, U.A's nurse and pro hero." The lady answered with a grandmother's smile. "The rude man over here is Aizawa or Eraserhead."</p><p><em>'He's the erasure hero, Eraserhead!'</em> Lucina exclaimed in her head in shock though her outside appearance remained a stoic expression.</p><p>"Are you in any pain or hard of movement?" The question snapped Lucina from her thoughts.</p><p>"No, actually. I feel just fine." Lucina answered truthly. "My injuries are nonexistent, just feeling a bit drained. I suppose I have you to thank for considering your name."</p><p>"What about your left eye?" Recovery Girl asked next which made Lucina raise an eyebrow and get Aizawa's attention.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with my eye, I can see just fine." The princess replied before noticing close Eraserhead was, staring right into her eyes. "Is there something wrong, Sir Aizawa?" That's when the hero noticed the Brand in her and she realized why they were focused on her eye like this. "The mark in my eye has been with me since birth, I've inherited it from my father, who wears his on his shoulder. It has been in my family for generations. It hasn't troubled my eyesight at all, I can assure you."</p><p>"I see, part of your Quirk, huh?" Aizawa concluded.</p><p>"At any rate, I'll need Falchion back." Lucina proclaimed seriously but the two heroes were confused by the name, "My sword. I won't be able to do much without it even if I tried."</p><p>"I'm sorry, but we can't do that." Aizawa answered. "Not till we know you're of no danger to the students here."</p><p>Lucina took a deep breath to reclaim her composure, preparing to stand up and the nurse was shocked as she noticed what the girl was going to do, "Wait, you still need to re-!"</p><p>Before her warning could be heard, Lucina was already standing straight up. It didn't seem she was faking it either. Now a girl, no older than eighteen years of age, was standing on her own after suffering from blood loss, a heavy blow to the head and the exhaustion from Recovery Girl's Quirk. Whoever this girl was, she wasn't someone to mess with.</p><p>"I wanna speak to whoever is in charge here." Lucina said with authority, "There is much I need to explain to all of you. Of who I am and where I come from, for I am not from this world. I'm of noble blood in a world far different than this one."</p><p>Seeing as the girl wouldn't change her mind, Aizawa agreed to it as it was a sunday morning today which meant no lessons. So, while he was getting some clothes for her, the erasure hero told the principal that the now awake girl wanted to meet him and the rest of the staff. Recovery Girl explained a few things for her as they waited, somehow believing her short explanations, and told her everything she needed to know and the next day, Lucina was to get a check up and run some tests for Recovery Girl's reassurance that she was alright. Somehow, Lucina could trust this woman with the task.</p><p>Aizawa came back with clothes for her but it wasn't any of the school uniforms that she had seen on tv years ago. A pair of black stockings, a cream button up shirt, a black skirt and her comfortable blue shoes. Despite having worn them for a very long time, they showed no sign that they would be worn out any time soon.</p><p>Getting dressed without much difficulty, Lucina follows the two heroes to the conference room to meet the rest of the staff. Lucina was quite excited to meet so many heroes, mostly because of her old fan boyish personality coming back from within but she needed to get it in control. Maybe she would get some notebooks to keep those thoughts under control. As well the fact that she certainly didn't want to be in U.A. the first thing when she got back, she didn't like the situation at all. Lucina could only hope that a certain person wasn't here.</p><p>Once getting to the conference room, Lucina was greeted by the hero staff and the principal, Nezu. It was a bit shocking to know that the principal was an animal hybrid but the princess thought he was really cute, but nonetheless held her authority stature since this was important.</p><p>"Welcome to U.A.!" Nezu greeted as he took his seat, Lucina noticed that All Might was in his normal form with the staff. "I hope you had a warm welcome."</p><p>"Somewhat, I was in a bit of panic when I woke up." Lucina confessed. "Nothing was familiar to me. Thankfully, Recovery Girl explained the situation and how I got to the nurse's office." The old lady noticed in confirmation.</p><p>"Why don't you introduce yourself?" the R-rated Hero, Midnight, asked with a curious look.</p><p>"Of course." Lucina replied before preparing herself, "My name is Lucina, daughter of Exalt Chrom and Queen Sumia and crown princess of the Halidom of Ylisse." This statement shocked the staff, even Aizawa who was in denial of the girl's statement earlier. "I was attacked by a couple bandits and was heavily injured. The Divine dragon, Naga, sent me to this world to give me aid. My deepest apologies for the sudden appearance, however, I am grateful for your help."</p><p>"Extraordinary! Any proof of your identity?" Nezu asked, fascinated.</p><p>Lucina nodded, "The mark in my left eye. It is known as the Brand of the Exalt and has been passed down my bloodline for generations as well one of our national treasures that was used by my great ancestor, the Hero King Marth, many millennia ago. The dragon slaying sword, Falchion. I'm its current wielder." The princess then looked at Eraserhead, "Aizawa. I heard that you were the one carrying me here. When I had Falchion, was it hard to carry me at the time?"</p><p>"No, I had little difficulty." Aizawa answered.</p><p>"And when you detach it from my belt?"</p><p>"It was very heavy, I was shocked that you can carry it with your stature." Eraserhead replied a bit annoyed by the questions directed to him.</p><p>"That is because Falchion can only be used by those of the Ylissian Royal bloodline, to others Falchion is heavy for anyone to swing it and dull as stone, unable to cut anything. To most, it is completely useless unless used with blunt force." Lucina explained calmly, "To me, it feels like I'm swinging a stick whenever I fight with it. There's no trick to it, Falchion can only be used by those of the Exalted bloodline. It's also very rare for us to be one of its wielders."</p><p>"Wow." All Might let out fascinated. "A princess from another world and comes from a long line of heroes is amazing for a woman your age." Lucina clenched her hands in anger.</p><p>"My grandfather is no hero." The swordswoman growled, "He started a senseless war with a neighboring kingdom, ending up dying on the battlefield and leaving his three children, my father and his sisters, as orphans at an early age! His selfish actions caused multiple consequences to my home before I was even born which took over ten years to heal. Thanks to his actions, our world was on the road to destruction if me and my friends hadn't-!" Lucina stopped herself to continue, she hated her grandfather for bringing that dreadful legacy onto aunt Emmeryn and her father's shoulders for years.</p><p>"Poor thing." All Might pointed out, regretting praising her family legacy so lightly.</p><p>"Well, let's get away from that gloomy moment and discuss what we will do with Lucina-chan for now." Nezu suggested, letting the princess calm down. Lucina was grateful for the principal for noticing that she needed a moment.</p><p>"Considering that she's from a different world, which is a bit to take in, she'll need a place to stay." Midnight concluded. "The same goes for her getting accustomed to this world, too."</p><p>"Besides, letting a new student in this far in the year." Present Mic pointed out. "It is bound to cause problems." Lucina couldn't help feeling guilty for giving the heroes this much trouble and looked at the floor ashamed.</p><p>"How about letting her help train the hero course for the exam?" Aizawa suggested. "More specifically, 1-A."</p><p>"Aren't you the most skeptical one here?" Recovery Girl questioned a bit irritated.</p><p>"Considering the fact I've noticed Lucina's sword changing weight when I took it away from her first hand," The erasure hero explained, "However, 1-A's been behind after the League of Villain's attack. Lucina might be the trump card we need to get them back into shape. How skilled are you with a sword?"</p><p>"Well, I've been trained by my father and his head tactician since I was little." The future exalt answered. "My father is a master swordsman, he taught me everything he knew to wield Falchion. I was about three years of age when I started. His tactician taught me how to use magic and tactics, I would have become his protege if I hadn't chosen to follow my father's footsteps."</p><p>"That's all I need to hear." Aizawa replied with a slight grin. This was the first to see a smile on the grumpy hero. "I would recommend housing her with Class 1-A. That way we will have someone looking after them on a day to day basis and a way for her to get accustomed to this world thanks to the students. Besides, those kids keep asking about her."</p><p>"Good plan, Aizawa-san!" Nezu exclaimed happy. "I'll have an ID be made so Lucina-chan can explore outside U.A. without problems, so she can observe the people and their lives as long as she tell us, of course. But her sword can't leave the premises unless necessary."</p><p>Lucina was surprised by this but a smile crept to her face, "Thank you! All of you!"</p><p>"We'll give you some money for necessities, you'll be 1-A's voice of guidance that they can relate to if needed." Nezu explained as he got off his chair to walk over to the girl. "I am excited to work with you, Your Highness."</p><p>"This'll be a great way for me to take it easy after all that fighting to save my home from an evil dragon." Lucina pointed out, reaching out a hand. "But, please, call me Lucina. I'm not keen on being called 'princess' or 'your highness', I rather be a comrade than someone above you."</p><p>"Very well, Lucina-chan…" Nezu replied, taking the princess' hand in his paw and shaking it, "Welcome to U.A High."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>